


Home Sweet Home

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special thanks to Destiel Heaven for allowing me to right a story based on there YouTube videos please like and follow them<br/>Home Sweet Home- https://youtu.be/cylxDTMN5ZU<br/>Home Sweet Home II-https://youtu.be/rVsiwkdBpxs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ring,  
Claire walks in to the local bar where she knows she will find Dean, one of her two dads, drinking away the pain as usual. She recently got a scholarship to the local college and just moved into her dorm when she found some old photos of both her dads and her. She figured Dean would know something about them. She vagly remembers her other dad, Castiel. Since his death Dean was depressed and turned into a major alcoholic. Claire moved in with her uncle Sam, Deans brother, because Sam feared Dean might do something dangerous. 

Claire found Dean sitting in his corner booth, alone as usual, turning down drunken women that tried to suduce him. Claire sat down across from Dean. Claire pulls the pictures, "I want to know about papa." Dean sighs, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Claire watches him deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short

Dean was taking advantage of the sunny weather to get some lawn work done. He looks across the street to see his new neighbor Castiel with that crazy rottweiler puppy of his. God he's cute, Dean thinks to himself as Cass walks away. He laughs and shakes his head before returning to his mowing work. 

The next evening Dean sees Cass at the local strip club with a few friends but, he's not watching the dancers he's watching Dean. Dean smirks and calls the bartender over, "See that guy over there?" The bartender nods, "put his and his friends drinks on my tab. Oh, and I need a refill"

The bartener smirks and goes back to the filling station. At the end of the night Cass walks over to pay the tab. Dean chuckles at Cass' face when the bartender tells him his tabs been paid and points at Dean. Cass goes over to Dean to thank him and gives Dean his number.

"Have a good night Cass," Dean winks and chuckles again when Cass turns a bright red, before walking out to his black Impala, leaving a slack jawed Cass standing at the bar counter. That night Cass barely slept wondering if it was a drunken fantasy or if Dean Winchester was actually flirted with him. 

The next morning Dean was up around noon and debated giving Castiel a call. Fuck it, Dean thought to himself, picking up his phone and punching in Cass' phone number. "Hello, Cass? It Dean Winchester from the bar," Dean started. Cass jumped up, It wasn't a dream Dean Winchester actually talked to me! 

"Hey, Dean," Cass was unsure of how to continue. 

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to ya know hang out some time." Dean said with as much confidence as he could muster up.

"How's about you come over around noon?"

"Sounds good, see ya then."


	3. Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first of all I'm SUPER sorry I haven't been updating. I moved and it got pushed back a couple times then a bunch of family shit came up. IT WAS A MESS. Any who, I'm back now. Second, can you guys get to the links to the YouTube videos? There really good and the whole reason behind this fic (Obviously I've had to add/make up some stuff to make the story complete and make sense). Third, how are y'all doing?

Dean walked up to Cass' door and shifted nervously back and forth for a second before ringing his door bell. Cass smiled and opened the door, "Dean, come in! I was just cooking bunch would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice," Dean smiled.

Cass grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him through the living room past an electric keyboard Dean stopped and Cass smirked. He sat down at the key board and played a piece he wrote himself. Dean stood by him and smirked Cute AND Smart. 

"How did you learn to play like that?" Dean said.

"I taught myself," Cass blushed and the kitchen timer beeped, "Breakfast is done!"

Cass hopped off to the kitchen and dished up breakfast sandwiches for both of them. Dean laughed at his goofy neighbor running around his kitchen making them both a plate. Cass pointed at Dean then the dinning room table, Dean got the idea and sat in the dinning room and waited for Cass to join him. Cass set a sandwich in front of Dean and went back to the kitchen to get them both a glass of orange juice. Dean took a bite of his sandwich and down-right moaned in enjoyment. Cass softly laughed at his cute neighbor's enjoyment he didn't think he was that good of a cook.

"Is it really that good?" Cass smiled.

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed and took another large bite.

"I'm glad, I never really get to cook for other people" Cass said. They finished breakfast and Dean offered to clean dishes because, "You made the food therefore I clean up". Cass tried to insist, but Dean was already half way through the second cup so, he picked up a rag and started drying dishes. After they finish they finished up the talked for a bit and Dean went home because he had work in the morning. That became there routine they both went to work, came home, changed clothes, Cass cooked, Dean cleaned up and they both just talked for hours on end.


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues, if your not a smut fan you can just skip this chapter.

Dean finally worked up the courage the ask Castiel on a proper date, at the movie theater. They got a popcorn and soda and found there seats. After the movie they went back to Dean's house and curled up on the couch. 

Cass slowly leaned forward and put a hand on Dean's face, they both made eye contact and they met half way. At first it was chaste and sweet, hands slowly roamed over bodies, Dean layed back and pulled Cass down with him. They first touch of clothed erections sent sparks through their bodies, Dean canted his hips up hoping for more sweet, sweet friction. Cass moved his lips from Dean's to suck livid marks along his jaw and throat; he pulled Dean's shirt up and over his head and kissed his way down his chest. Dean tugged at his hair and pulled the dark haired man into a bruising kiss. Cass pulled back to breathe, "Bedroom."

Dean put a hand under Cass' thighs and lifted him of the couch. Cass let out a squeak and wrapped his legs around Dean's hips simultaneously rubbing there erections together and making sure that he didn't fall. Dean chuckled a little and started toward his bedroom. Cass slid one hand down Dean's chest and started unbuttoning his jeans. Dean stepped into his room shut the door and pinned Cass against it. He slipped Cass' shirt over his head and unzipped Cass' jeans. Cass dropped his legs and pulled down Dean's pants and boxers in one semi-smooth movement. Dean moaned as his erection sprang free. Cass kissed up Dean's thigh and chest to Dean's lips. Cass shimmied out of his own pants and pushed Dean down on to the bed. 

Dean smirked as Cass crawled up the bed. Dean leaned over and pulled lube out of the top drawer. Dean flipped them so Cass was on bottom and dipped two fingers in to the jar. He brought his lips to Cass' and slowly slides a finger into his tight opening. Cass pushes back on the digit and the first finger is soon joined by another. Dean pulls out his fingers and lubes himself up. Cass flips them so that he is back on top, lines himself up, and slowly sinks down on to Dean's cock inch by inch. They both let out a low moan when Cass is fully seated. He waits a moment to adjust before slowly moving up till only the head of Dean's cock is still in and slams himself back down. He does this a few times before Dean sits up and locks there lips. Dean grabs Cass' hips and starts thrusting into him. Cass lets out a loud moan, drops his head on to Dean's shoulder, and wraps his arms around his back. Dean turns them so that Cass is on his back and Dean rides him hard and fast. They both cum with a load moan. Dean pulls out his softening member and wipes them both of with a t-shirt from beside his bed. Cass curls around Dean's side and falls peacefully asleep.


End file.
